Conventional wireless communication technologies rely on a high degree of time and frequency synchronization in order to support radio communications between devices. Many such wireless technologies rely on the broadcast of reference signals in order to provide a time and frequency reference to mobile terminals for use in establishing and maintaining synchronization with transmitters. In particular, Long Term Evolution (LTE) cells may broadcast Primary Synchronization Signals (PSSs) and Secondary Synchronization Signals (SSSs) to facilitate initial establishment of time and frequency synchronization in addition to cell-specific reference signals (CRSs) for time and frequency synchronization tracking. Accordingly, LTE mobile terminals may receive and process such reference signals in order to continuously maintain synchronization with both the timing and carrier frequency of LTE cells.